New Set Of Dauntless Transfers
by that one girl who you may know
Summary: What if the uprising hasn't happened yet, a new year and a new set of transfers but one is like Tris. Athena is Divergent but thats not her only secret she feels like she has to hide. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Divergent fan fiction so please tell me what you think.**

**This is if the uprising hasn't happened "Yet" so a new set of transfers come to Dauntless.**

I can't help it. I always fiddle with my hair when I'm nervous, it's one of my many, many flaws. I readjust my blue bow, waiting for my name to be called out.

"Abby Bradley" I look up to see an Amity girl slowly walks up to centre stage.

I'm next, soon I'll have to stand up on the stage and decide what path I'll take. Thoughts run through my mind.

"Athena, your what we call Divergent,"

"You can't tell anyone, I'll delete the footage and say you got Erudite."

I bite my lip. Why is being Divergent so bad and why was Tori so uptight about the whole thing.

"Athena Matthews" I take a deep breath and stand up. I have to think logically I can't pick the wrong one.

Candor the honest, I always see them around school just blurting out how they feel.

Amity the peaceful, there the more popular faction since all they do is smile and have fun.

Abnegation the selfless, I don't really notice them I couldn't even tell someone what they do.

Erudite the intelligent, my faction at the moment we always think logically and strive on educating ourselves.

Then there's Dauntless the brave, they always laugh too loud, get into fights for fun and all that stupid stuff.

I take the knife from the table. There's five bowls, one for each faction. I take a deep breath and draw the knife across my palm.

It stings at first. I end up scrunching my face up. Everyone's looking at me, my parents, sister, friends all of them are steering at me trying to get into my head. I've had it with Erudite I can't live up to my sister.

I can hear loud cheers and light sobs. My mother's crying. I look over to the Dauntless side. My new faction I've made my decision. I'm not honest, far from it really, there's no way I'm selfless, my tempers to short for Amity and why should I live in my sister's shadow. It's the logical choice. I chew on my lower lip as I walk over to the other Dauntless transfers.

I can't concentrate on the rest of the ceremony. Between my heart racing and Dad glaring holes in my head I just end up steering at my shoes for the rest of it. I snap out of my daydream when everyone around me stands up. I straighten my bow before following them to the bottom of the stairs when everyone starts sprinting.

"URG really!" I roll my eyes and jogs up.

I'm in the middle of the group by the time we reach what looks like train tracks. I almost forgot, I had a theory that this would happen but i really hoped we wouldn't have to.

"This is highly illogical" I don't know who I'm speaking to and I didn't expect an answer but I got one.

"Just keep running Erudite" I turn to see a tall brunette running beside me.

"I was...planning to Candor" I couldn't help but smile and nether could the girl. She smiles and sprints ahead of me jumping into the open carriage. I know I have to but it's a moving train! I sprint up to the carriage and jump in. I land on my shoulder.

"A-Are you okay?" I look up to see an Amity girl next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I try to smile.

"Meh, she'll be fine" it's the Candor girl. They both help me up and lead me to a wall.

"Um" I know I have to say something, anything as long as it's not random facts. "I'm Athena" I look at booth girls and pull out my bow, allowing my copper hair hang to the middle of my back.

"Abby" The Amity smiles, her name rings a bell but I can't figure out why,

"Emily" we all end up laughing. I don't know why, we just do until everyone around us stands up.

"What are they doing?" I see a blonde girl standing next to us looking like a mixture of fear and excitement.

"Well first my names Athena, and if I'm correct we'll have to jump" I wrap my ribbon around my wrist.

"Meg and what really are they crazy" the excitement drains from her face as the fear takes over. That's when I notice her clothing, plan and gray she must be Abnegation.

I can feel a hand wrap around mine.

"Let's jump together" Abby bites her lip. We all nod and get ready.

"THREE" why am I doing this?

"TWO" I close my eyes.

"ONE" why am I enjoying this?

"JUMP" we all run up and jump.

The felling was amazing, well it was till my face skid across the ground. I gritted my teeth and cupped the right side of my face.

"Everyone okay?" Meg looks around, she has a small graze on her leg but nothing too bad.

"Yeah" Emily and Abby say together.

"Yeah I'm good kind of" I mumble the last part hoping no one heard.

"Everyone my names Max" we all snap out of our shock to look at a tall man standing to close to the ledge for my taste.

"I'm one of the leaders in Dauntless" I can't help but roll my eyes. I've dealt with allot of faction leaders back at home- my old home.

I end up in a daydream about my family. Will dad stay silent tonight while mum tries to snap him out of his anger, his embarrassment?

"You want us to jump?!" I start to pay attention again.

"Yep" Max has a smug smirk on his face.

"is there water at the bottom or something?" someone else blurts out.

"Who knows" the smirk only grows "anyone want to find out?"

I don't know why, I can't even remember moving up till I was right on the ledge"

"Ooooh Erudite's going to jump isn't that rather illogical?" I turn to see a tall, skinny Candor girl laughing and snickering. I bite my lip thinking of a good comeback.

"I guess that's why I moved then" I don't wait for an answer I just let my body fall forward.

I force myself to open my eyes while I fall. My chest tightness I've been falling for what fells like forever. I fell something catch me. A net thank god.

"We have our first jumper!" I look around to see a blonde Dauntless women smiling.

"Make the announcement Four" I can't keep track of who's speaking.

"First jumper" The man looks at me.

"OH, Athena" I end up stumbling on my words.

"ATHENA" he smiles and the crowd cheers and laughs.

The man I think his name was Four and the blonde Dauntless help me down before going back to making the announcements. I watch as Emily gracefully jumps down, but the other on the other hand are screaming and waving their arms and legs. They looked like they got pushed but I'm not sure if anyone would do that.

I sit with my hopefully new found friends as we listen to the Dauntless talking, screaming and laughing. Maybe, just maybe ill become one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I'm back and I just wanted to say thanks in one night I got 45 reads and 2 followers and one review or something like that but that could just be a bug as something like that happened before. Please tell me what you think of the story and stuff like that.**

It took a while for everyone to jump but once we all did four people came to the front.

"Okay I'm Will and this is Christina" I was surprised by how un-Dauntless they looked. Well to be fair they did have some tattoos but no crazy hair or a hole through their ears.

"Where going to take the Dauntless born so follow us" Christina tucked some of her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"And I'm six" the blonde Dauntless women from before smiled and pointed to a guy, I think it was Four.

"Four" he said it rather bluntly.

My hand rises without me even noticing "as in the numbers Four and Six" it was a pretty decent question.

Six walks closer and steers at me. "Yes Erudite do you want a gold star for getting it correct" she smirks and keeps her eyes on mine.

"n-no I think I'll be good" I bite my tongue as soon as I say it. Six just raises an eyebrow and walks away.

"Now, since that's out of the way we can show you around unless Erudite as anymore questions" Four looks at me waiting for an answer.

I look down at me feet and shake my head.

We start walking around Dauntless I did have some question but I thought it would be better if I just kept my big mouth shut.

"Hey Erudite, got anything to say or any questions maybe" The skinny Candor jabs me in the ribs.

"Shouldn't you be fixing your makeup or something" Emily shows up beside me with a grin on her face.

"Shouldn't –"

"Am I interrupting something" Six folds her arms.

"Nope not really" Emily smiles and walks closer to the front pulling me with her.

"That's Catherin I'd stay away from her if I was you" Emily fixes her hair and turns her attention back to Four and Six who was talking about our training.

"Training starts a 8:00am tomorrow" Six smiles "I was in your shoes last year and it may feel like you're going to die or want to give up but trust me it's not as bad as it seems at first." Her and Four continues to talk about training for a while until we were shown our dorms, Four reminded us that dinner was in an hour before they left. I unpacked and sat on my bed.

"Hey" Abby jumped down and smiled.

"Oh, hey" I end up mumbling

"So what do you think of this place It's a lot better than Amity but it is darker and more underground"

"yeah, it is different from the other factions" I look around the small dorm, my new home until I ether die, become factionless or actually become Dauntless and at the moment they both seem like a possibility.

"Hey guys I think the dinners ready" Meg opens the door and smiles "It's something called pizza"

My eyes light up "re-really you better not be joking" I stand up so quick I smack me head on the bunk.

"Yeah I'm sure do you guys wan-"I run out of the room before Meg could finish her sentence. If they did have pizza there was no way I'm going to miss it.

Just like Meg said they did have pizza. I didn't realise how hungry I was till I sat down.

"Hey you're that Erudite girl right, the one who asked all the questions" I look up from my plate to see the other two trainers Christina and Will.

"Yeah did I do something wrong" I bite my lip trying to think what I've done.

"Oh no nothing like that it's just I use to be from Erudite and I thought you looked familiar" Will smiles.

"Um" I don't know what to say "I was in student council but that was last year"

"Yeah maybe that's it" He smiles again and shrugs his shoulders "Well we should leave you to your meal" he starts to walk away. That's when I realise he's holding Christina's hand. I'm still steering at them when Emily waves at me.

"Hey that's where you got too" Emily takes a set beside me and waves over the others.

"Yeah I got really hungry so I came here" I laugh a little as I take a bite.

"We can tell you practically sprinted out of the room" Meg laughs and picks up her pizza.

"Like I said I was hungry" I push some hair away from my face.

"So training in the morning huh" Emily looks down at her plate "what do you think we'll have to do."

I have to think about this for a while "I don't know maybe fight or something like that"

"F-Fight?!" Abby looks up nervously.

"Yeah or learn to shoot" I shrug my shoulders.

"Come on Amity you're not scared are you" Emily smirks.

"I'm just not use to violence that's all" she looks down.

"Don't worry I'm not use to it ether" Meg smiles.

"Oh right your from Abnegation" I haven't meet a lot of Abnegation's and my Erudite side is begging me to ask a thousand questions.

"Yep its pretty plan compeered to Dauntless" she looks around the dining hall.

"I think most factions are" Abby mumbles

"Yeah Candor was nothing like this but it's still super cool" Emily laughs

We sit in silents until I finally think of something to say.

"I think I might get a tattoo or dye my hair tomorrow" the table goes silent.

"What really already?" Meg actually looks shocked.

"Yeah, why not" I finish my pizza "I mean better sooner than later right?"

"Well yeah but you just got here" Emily looks at me "it your decision thou"

"So I guess no one wants to get one with me then" They all look at each other.

"I'll think about one" Emily mumbles.

"Same" Meg and Abby said.

I laugh "Mission accomplished then"

"wait where you planning this?!" Abby steers at me with her mouth open.

"Maybe" I laugh and stand up "if I was it kind of worked"

"You jerk" Emily laughs and stands up as well picking up her plate.

We all take our plates up and wonder around till we make our way to the dorm where most of the transfuses are.

"Hey Athena can I ask you something quickly" Denis jumps down from one of the top bunks. He was from Erudite as well. we do know each other but I wouldn't say we where friends.

"Um sure Denis" I turn to my friends and lip bye to them before I walk out the door.

"Do they know who your sister is?" Denis steers at me.

"Some ones going straight to the point"

"Do they?" he raises one of his eyebrows.

"No but do they need to" I already know where this is going.

"Well Erudite and Dauntless have a pretty close relationship"

"Are you really going to bring this up" I roll my eyes.

"Look you're a nice girl but with your sister being who she is you could have an advantage" I know he's only trying to help me but him bringing it up really gets on my nerves.

"I DONT CARE WHAT PEOPLE THINK" I don't mean to yell so I try lowering my voice "Just because Jeanine is my sister it doesn't mean she's going to help me she never did before so why would she start now" I look down.

"Look Athena" He puts his hand on my shoulder "I just thought I should tell you that some people won't be happy if they find out that you related to Jeanine."

"Thanks for trying but I'm fine Denis you don't have to help me" I swot his hand away and storm down the hall.

"Oh come on Athena how old are you!" I ignore him and head down to the pit. I don't know what I'm going to do but there's no way I'm going back to that dorm anytime soon knowing he' in there.

**Another chapter done. please tell me what you think of the story, characters and stuff like that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people. Quickly just wanted to say thanks again and I hope your enjoying my story.**

It takes a while for me to go back to the dorm. The fact that Denis will be there irritates me. Then my friends will start asking question about what happened and how I knew Denis all that just sounds...annoying to me I guess. It's past 12 when I go back and of course Denis is still awake steering at wall with his blank look he usually has.

"What are you still doing up" I run my fingers though my hair.

"Waiting for you to grow up" he doesn't even look at me.

"I'm sorry I was just-"I don't know what to say so I collapse on my bed "I just don't want to be reminded who my sister is" I can hear him shuffle around.

"Look, Athena I know you wouldn't use your family to get somewhere but some people might think that." He stands up and sits beside me.

"I know all that" I smile and elbow him "Thanks for actually being nice"

Denis smiles "I don't know what you're talking about I'm always nice"

"Sure whatever you say Erudite" I hardly notice the laugh bubbling up in my throat.

He smiles and starts to stand up "Well goodnight."

"Wait, umm Denis why did you leave?" I don't know why I ask and it's really none of my business but I still want to know.

"We all leave for different reasons Athena" He looks down at the floor as he walks to his bed.

I tried to get to sleep but what Denis said keeps running though my mind. What did he mean by reasons? I always thought he had a great life. His family seemed nice, he was a only child, and he looked happy most of the time. Somehow I mange to turn my brain off to get some sleep but still not enough. I wake up with someone shaking me.

"Hey Athena, wake up we have our first training session" I open my eyes slightly to see Emily standing over me.

"Mmmh, what time is it?" I pull the covers over my head.

"Well you have ten minutes till we all need to be in the training room"

"WHAT!" I throw myself out of bed and grab some clothes "why didn't you wake me up sooner"

"Well I heard you come in around 12 then you talking to that guy for a bit" she says it so bluntly.

"So!" I start running out the door "Wake me up next time please" I don't wait for an answer I just start running to the bathroom to get changed. I throw on a plan black shirt and white shorts. It's not what I would wear usually but I don't have time to go back. I'm just about to leave before my eye catches the mirror I end up steering at myself, looking at my messy hair and the graze that had formed over my cheek from jumping off the train. I don't really look like Jeanine but people still compare me to her. She was just the right height and is the definition of beautiful while I was awkwardly tall and looked odd. How odd you may ask well how many people do you know have to wear a contact lenses on their right eye because it was a light blue while there left was a dark green. I push my hair into a high ponytail before I head towards the door mumbling "That's as good as it's ever going to get". I don't even get down the hall when I'm stopped by someone calling my name.

"Hey, Its Athena right?" I turn around, it's Six.

"Um yeah, did I do something?"

"No not at all" she smiles "You do know you're going the wrong way right"

I blush I was so caught up thinking about my sister I forgot where to go. "Um yeah...I was just...I don't know." I hang my head ashamed.

"Well I was just heading over there now so I can show you where it is" Six laughs a little and starts walking.

"Oh thanks" I quicken my pace to catch up with her.

"So did you sleep okay last night" she looks at me pushing a strained of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I guess" I bite my lip.

"That's good" she nods her head not knowing what else to say.

We end up stay in an awkward silent's till we reach the training room.

"Hey, she's finally up" Meg laughs and walk over to me.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night so I walked around for a bit"

"Hey what were you and that guy talking about last night?" Abby tilts her head to the side like a child would.

"Oh um nothing" I laugh nervously.

"But you-"Emily starts but Four cuts her off, thank god.

"Today you're going to learn to shoot a gun" everyone stays silent as Four shoves a gun in our hands.

"It really heavy" Abby mutters under her breath.

I don't reply. I just watch Four and Six as they show us the basics.

"Everyone got it" Six turns on her heels to look at us.

We all nod and turn to the targets. I hold the metal object in my hands for a while. I wrap my hands around it like Six did. I take a deep breath and aim. The loud bang and the force course me to stumble backwards and tripping over my own feet.

"Nice one Erudite" Catherin smirks and flips her red hair over her shoulder.

"Like you could do any better" Denis shows up behind me, holding the gun in his right hand.

"Is that you boyfriend fighting your battles Erudite" she laughs and walks away.

"Thanks" I mumble Denis helps me help.

"You're welcome" He smiles and walks back to his target.

I aim my gun again. I can feel Catherin's eyes burning holes into my skin. I shoot. The bang isn't as loud and I don't fall over and a smile grows on my face.

I turn to Catherin "Your turn Catherin"

"Fine whatever" She aims and shoots. "ECK" she drops the gun on the floor and backs away from it like it would kill her.

"Nice going Candor" I smirk and continue practicing till Six stops us.

"Ok let's call that a day" She collects our guns "You can do whatever you want"

We all nod and head towards the pit.

"So who wants to come get a tattoo with me" I smile

"Um I don't know" Abby looks at her feet.

"Okay then I'll just get one by myself" I smile and drag them to the tattoo place.

"Why are we here if you're the one getting the tattoo?" Emily rolls her eyes.

"Because that's what good friends would do" I poke her in the ribs and laugh.

"Do you know what you want?" Abby smiles and looks around the room.

"Yep" I pop the P and smile.

"What are you going to get?" Meg asks.

"That my dear friends is a secret" I smile and walk over to a tattooist.

"Hello can um I get a tattoo" I look at feet why am I so nervous?

"Sure do you know what you want?" The lady giggles.

"Yeah I want a skeleton key on the inside of my left wrist" I look up and point to where I want the tattoo.

"Sure just follow me" She leads me into a small room.

"Thanks um is this going to hurt" I sit down and watch her as she sorts out the needle

"A little but it will be over done with soon" She smiles and starts drawing the outline.

**I just wanted to thank star197 and katraj098 for reviewing.**

**Sorry that this chapter isn't the greatest I got really stuck on how to start it and if I should add the tattoo part in now and I just kind of gave up and went with the flow.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it please keep reading, reviewing and following.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, please read the end notes because I need you guys opinion on all my characters' so yeah enjoy.**

My arm is a mixture of numbness and aching but I'm happy I got the tattoo. When I walk Meg walks up to me.

"Let's see it" Meg almost seemed more excited than I do.

"It needs to stay covered for a bit so maybe later" I look down at the small white bandage wrapped around my wrist.

"Then since that's done can we do what I want to do" Emily stands up from her set folding her arms.

"Depends" Abby Stands up "What do you want to do"

"Shop-"

"Nope I'm out" I throw my hand up and start to walk out before Emily yanks me back.

"You have to. If I have to sit here for an hour-"

"It wasn't that long!"

"Whatever just please come" She starts begging, falling on the ground and clasping her hands together.

After a minute or so I give in "URG fine" I let myself smile "Only because I want to look around"

"YES" She grabs all of us and physical drags us toward a store in the middle of the pit.

I look around for a while. Picking up a few things and trying to have fun. Shopping was never really that fun for me but I need something to wear.

I move the dressing room and slip on the objects I picked out. A black singlet top, denim jeans and a white leather jacket.

"I guess it's not too bad" I hover my hand around my right eye and slowly take the contact out. I redo my hair in a high ponytail and tie it with the blue ribbon I had when I transferred.

"Hey Athena are you ready or are just going to stay in there all day" The voice sounded like Abby but I'm not really sure.

"Yeah, but um you'll see soon" I slowly open the door.

"Wow Athena, you look..." Meg starts

"Amazing" Abby smiles.

"But my eyes" I look down.

"What do you mean?" Emily looks confused.

"There different colours" I lift my head so they could see "I've been wearing contacts since I was little."

"They make you, you Athena we all have things that make us different." Abby smiles and straightens my jacket.

"Yeah I have to agree with Abby," Meg pushes some hair out of her face.

"Thanks," I smile and stuff my hands in my pocket. "Well I'm going to buy this and head back to the dorm"

"Awww so soon" Emily pouts "Please stay a little longer"

"Sorry but I can't" I run to the register before anyone could say anything.

I decide to walk around the pit for awhile. Smiling to the Dauntless and poking my head into shops seeing what's inside. I did start to regret leaving but i needed to get away even if it's only for a minute or two.

"Hey Erudite come over here for a second" Catherin and a few are in a small group.

"Now what" I roll my eyes and walk over to them.

"We need to talk for a bit" Catherin smirks "But first what was up with your little boyfriend fighting for you in training"

My hands curl into fists "He's not my boyfriend we're just-"

"Yeah I don't really care" She walks closer "But next time it may be better to just shut up"

"Please what are you going to do" I laugh "You're just a little princess from Candor who gets everything she wants" I start to walk away.

She yells something at me but I ignore her and continue to walk giving her a small wave.

"Nice going there"

I turn so quickly I get giddy. "Denis, you do know stalking is a crime right" A grin grows on my face.

"Hey, I was just in the right place to see the cat fight" He turns to look at Catherin.

"We weren't fighting" I shrug "But I think she was looking for one"

"My money would be on you if you did fight thou" He steers at me, long enough to make me blush. "You took your contact out."

"Oh ye-yeah" I hang my head "I didn't realise you knew I wore it"

"Well I can remember when you didn't wear it" If he noticed my blush he doesn't bring it up.

"But I've worn them since I was seven"

"I've known you since we were six"

"True" I laugh "Oh, I should go back to the dorm I'll catch ya later" I wave and start running back.

"Um, do you want me to walk you back" He doesn't meet my eyes.

"Sure, but people might start talking"

"Do you really care?" He smirks and catches up with me.

"Not really" I smile "Do you?"

"Never did before" He runs is finger's through dark brown hair.

"Great"

We walk in silent's for a while "So what do you think of training"

"This is like asking about the weather Athena" A small smirk grows on his face as he lifts his head.

"Small talk was never your favourite." I laugh almost a giggle.

"Hmp I guess." I can tell he's trying to hide a smile from the way he hides his face.

"Denis?" I start chewing on my lower lip.

"Um, yeah?" He looks up with his eyebrows pulled in.

"You left but why?"

"Not now Athena"

"Why, you always looked like you belonged there"

"So did you"

"Urg I hate it when you do this"

"Do what?"

I shove my hands in my pocket "Your avoiding the question"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"I didn't want to talk about my family and you made me"

"That was different"

"No it wasn't!" I start to raising my voice.

"Will you just grow up!"

"Why don't you"

"Everything isn't about you Athena. Not everyone gets the luxury of growing up in the prefect household!" He almost spits the word at me.

"Perfect?!" I can feel the tears rushing down "My own sister told me that if I stayed in Erudite I'd end up cleaning in the lab and id always be known as the little sister of Jeanine Mathews not Athena!"

"Athena..." he sighs "I just-"

"You don't want to tell me when you know everything about me" The tears are still rolling down my face.

"No it's not that" He starts yelling again but quickly lowers it "I don't want you to pity me"

"Pity?" I walk closer towards him "I don't do pity especially when someone I thought trusted me starts acting like a jerk" I glare at him.

"My life wasn't as easy as you think" He meets my glare. "I needed to get out. I was never going to be an Erudite."

"Denis you don't have to tell me now but I do want to know" I smile weakly.

"Thanks" He smiles quickly. "Um can I ask you something?" He looks down at his feet.

"Well it depends" I smirk. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, um I was wondering if you" He mumbles something under his breath.

"Wondering what?" I start getting excited but also... Scared?

"Nothing just nothing" He smiles but it looks fake almost like he was trying to make himself feel better.

"Okay then..." Why am I so disappointed I can't be... no there's no way. Could I maybe like him?

"I should go" He starts to walk away.

"Okay sure" I try to smile but I just keep my head down.

I can hear him walk away. I just stand there and wait. I wait till I can't hear him anymore

**Hey people who read this. Thanks for reading and stuff.**

**So I would like to as you guys what you think of my characters. So I out some in more or less? Four, Tris/Six and Catherin will be in more soon I just need to think about the training sessions.**

**Anyhow please review and follow/Favourite if you think it's good enough.**


End file.
